


Let Freedom Moan

by recklessandbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (just some spanking and scratching no one gets hurt badly), Celebrations, Daddy Kink, Domestic Harry, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pure Smut, because isn't he always, but the overall fic is not a, larry stylinson - Freeform, like green apple candles and strawberry body wash if you wanna get in the mood haha, louis being a little shit, one use of the word slut (not shaming), some lovely scents in here, two uses of 'Daddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” he breathes, his throat dry even though his mouth is watering excessively at this unexpected turn of events.</p>
<p>He swallows thickly and cautiously starts walking towards the bed, eyes landing on the hand Harry has wrapped around himself, slowly stroking his hard cock.</p>
<p>Spread out completely naked before the smaller male, long legs sticking out straight and left hand tracing small patterns on his chest, Harry greets his perplexed boyfriend in a suggestive tone. “Happy Fourth of July, Lou.”</p>
<p>Or where Harry is wearing nothing but an American flag patterned headscarf and wants to celebrate Independence Day in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Freedom Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I wrote in celebration of July 4th. I'm not American and I don't know if people usually celebrate with sex, but here they do. I got a message on my Tumblr and I thought it'd be a great fic. It's a little late because I waited until 2am to write it.
> 
> I'd like to thank the lovely Mackenzie for being my wonderful beta and for providing the punny title. Without her this would probably be crap. You can find her and her cute works on AO3 at [MJJoan3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MJJoan3/pseuds/MJJoan3) and on Tumblr at [nouis-horanson-syndrome](http://nouis-horanson-syndrome.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction. The events in this story most likely never happened and came from my own brain.
> 
> I do not own the characters in any way.
> 
> The warnings are listed in the tags.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [stunning-stylinson](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/) so you can come say hi.

Louis’ fingers dig into his back pocket and loop around the key ring, pulling it out and finding the house key. He shuffles his feet closer to the door, bending down to slot the key in and unlocks the door to his and Harry’s flat.

Louis crosses over the threshold and sighs in relief. It looks as if Harry has done some cleaning and Louis couldn’t be more thankful.

He places the keys on the small table by the door and toes his shoes off, thinking of Harry and placing them neatly to the side. He bets Harry would be so proud of him.

Walking in further and taking his shirt off, Louis basks in the air conditioned room and discards his shirt haphazardly over the back of the couch. Harry wouldn’t be so proud of him for that, though, but Louis doesn’t really care.

He wiggles his toes down into the soft carpet and freezes, eyebrows furrowing and lips forming a small pout.

It’s oddly quiet, he observes. Usually, Harry would be dancing around to a playlist on his phone, music flowing out from a pair of speakers or from the telly. If not, he’s usually cooking a meal, purposefully being loud with the clanking of pots and pans, making sure to annoy Louis because he gets hot under the collar when Louis gets mad at him.

However, that’s not the case. It’s silent and Louis can even hear the flicker of the green apple scented candle that’s placed on the table in front of the couch, all three wicks burning bright, already half melted. He blows the candle out, wanting to save it for later. Even though he’d never admit it to Harry, he really likes this one.

“Hazza?” Louis calls, stepping from the carpet to the hardwood flooring, cool against his bare feet as he wanders through their flat. He receives no reply and starts to panic slightly. Harry hasn’t said anything about going out and Louis would’ve knows if that was the case.

Walking towards their bedroom as his feet pad softly against the hardwood floor, Louis’ fingers curl around the silver doorknob, hearing the door click as he turns his hand.

He pushes it open and steps inside, his pulse accelerating as his heart beats rapidly in his chest with nerves. Swinging the door shut behind him and taking in the sight of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body, Louis’ breath gets caught in his throat, eyes wide and unable to tear their gaze away.

“Harry,” he breathes, his throat dry even though his mouth is watering excessively at this unexpected turn of events.

He swallows thickly and cautiously starts walking towards the bed, eyes landing on the hand Harry has wrapped around himself, slowly stroking his hard cock.

Spread out completely naked before the smaller male, long legs sticking out straight and left hand tracing small patterns on his chest, Harry greets his perplexed boyfriend in a suggestive tone. “Happy Fourth of July, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes flick back up to meet Harry’s gaze and the smirk spreading across his boyfriend’s face send shivers down his own spine.

Harry’s hand pats his chest as he chuckles, brilliant green eyes sparkling. “C'mere babe,” he growls, tongue darting out to lick his lips before relaxing and softly smiling, dimples popping out.

Louis quickly unzips his jeans, pushing them down by the belt and stepping on the cuffs to help pull them off. He steps out of them, almost positive that this whole thing wasn’t as sexy as he had planned. However, Harry is staring at him with want and lust evident in his eyes, causing Louis to get lost in them and push aside his awkward thoughts.

His feet shuffle closer to the bed, finally noticing the headscarf perfectly tucked up into Harry’s hair, pushing his curls back as few escape and fall gently against his cheeks.

Harry squeezes himself once more before letting go, his hard cock slapping against his abdomen with a wet noise that has Louis forcing down a moan.

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Harry like this, his cock rock hard and curving up towards his abs, occasionally twitching.

Louis feels himself grow in his tight briefs as he soaks in that sight of how delicious Harry looks wearing nothing but an American flag headscarf.

“You haven’t worn one of these in forever,” Louis states quietly, bending over to run his hands through Harry’s long curls.

Harry giggles and turns his body just enough for his hands to reach out and firmly grip Louis’ hips, pulling him close so that his face is next to the tent in Louis’ briefs. He looks up from beneath his eyelashes, hungry eyes meeting Louis’ and hot breath soaking through the thin material covering the crotch presented before him.

“Haz,” Louis moans, knees buckling as he’s pulled in even closer by his hips. He watches as Harry closes his eyes, long eyelashes resting against the tops of his cheeks as his tongue pokes out teasingly and runs over Louis’ clothed cock, carefully sucking on the tip through the material, forming a small patch of wet fabric.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs. Harry chuckles and pulls away, hands running around Louis’ hips to grab the elastic of Louis’ briefs and pull them down swiftly.

Louis’ cock springs free and bounces lightly, causing him to hiss as the cool air washes over his heated skin.

Harry’s hands take ahold of his hips again and Louis is dragged onto the bed, straddling Harry as he fumbles to remove his underwear.

Harry’s hands come up to caress Louis’ cheeks, the pads of his thumbs brushing the flushed skin.

“Kiss me,” Harry whispers, green eyes glazing over as Louis readjusts himself on his hips, moving aside his dick so that he’s able to sit down on Harry’s abdomen. Leaning down until their noses softly collide, Louis feels the wet head of Harry’s member brush against his bum cheeks.

“You look so good in your headscarf, love,” Louis says, his hot breath hitting Harry’s moist lips, causing the younger lad to whine low in his throat before parting his lips.

Louis smiles and leans down to close the gap, nose brushing against Harry’s cheek as their lips lock.

Harry’s hands fly to Louis’ hair, playing with the soft locks as Louis’ lips move expertly against his.

Louis hums, causing Harry to giggle as his lips tingle before parting further and granting Louis’ tongue access.

Harry gasps into the kiss and Louis pulls away quickly, causing Harry to pout and whine, his hands leaving Louis’ hair to rest on his hips.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers, bucking his hips up when Louis pushes his bum backwards, his cock rubbing between Louis’ cheeks.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Louis moans, feeling Harry twitch against him.

Harry’s head lolls to the side, exposing his neck and Louis wastes no time in attaching his lips to the warm skin, hungrily nipping and sucking under Harry’s jaw.

Harry moans and curses, sounding so fucking dirty when he swears. And Louis loves it; his cock throbbing as he listens to the steady mantra of curse words spill from Harry’s mouth.

Louis shifts his hips upwards, causing Harry’s cock to fall back onto his stomach as Louis settles back down, rutting their cocks together before returning to Harry’s plump lips, biting and pulling at the bottom one before soothingly running his tongue over it.

Harry’s tongue darts out to meet Louis’ as they grind against each other, their kiss passionate, yet filthy as Louis circles his hips into Harry’s, greedily swallowing down his moans.

Louis’ tongue is hot and wet against Harry’s skin as he shimmies down the built body laid out before him, tongue following and trailing down Harry’s neck to his chest.

Louis’ tongue traces Harry’s abs, causing Harry’s breathing to pick up when he feels Louis’ stubble brush his skin every so often.

Louis moans, loving the sweet smell of Harry’s skin and the slight saltiness from the light sheen of sweat.

Harry’s hands are curled into the duvet, knuckles white as Louis kisses down Harry’s belly and across his hips before stopping at his belly button.

Louis smiles into the soft skin and downy hair, giving the area under Harry’s belly button a few nibbles as he feels Harry’s cock brush his chin.

“God, Lou,” Harry moans, eyes meeting Louis’ in a silent plea for him to continue.

Louis smirks, his right hand griping Harry’s hard cock as his left hand squeezes Harry’s hip, forearm resting against the ruffled sheets.

Louis kisses the tip of Harry’s dick, pre-cum coating his lips and dribbling down his chin.

Harry bites the inside of his cheek as he watches Louis’ thin, pink lips part. With his jaw open, Louis takes the head of Harry’s dick into his mouth and sucks, frail fingers barely able to wrap around Harry’s shaft.

Harry’s brain starts to get fuzzy as he watches Louis sink further down, lips stretching around Harry to accommodate to his girth. He groans at the sight and Louis pulls back up slightly, hand pumping Harry where his lips don’t reach.

Louis’ mouth is pure, sinful bliss, hot and wet as his tongue pushes up against the sensitive skin of the underside of Harry’s cock, the pressure making Harry gasp and buck his hips.

Louis pulls off of Harry completely, his hands leaving to grip Harry’s hips, causing Harry to whimper at the loss.

He watches Louis’ lips curl up into a smirk before sitting up and trailing a finger down Harry’s length. “Take that off,” Louis commands.

Harry swallows, eyes meeting Louis’ questioningly. "W-what?” He stutters, hands uncurling from the duvet under him. He stretches his fingers, which are now cramped from the tight grip he had only moments before.

“The headscarf,” Louis says, staring at Harry pointedly. “Take it off and hand it over.”

Without hesitation, Harry’s shaky fingers get to work, untying the patterned material and pulling it from his hair. Louis takes it from Harry’s hands and smooths it out before sliding off to the side of Harry’s hips and telling him to sit up.

Harry obeys and Louis hums in approval, makes a twirling motion with his hand. Harry gets to his knees and turns around, back facing Louis who reaches around Harry and grabs his wrists, bring them together behind his back.

“Is this okay?” Louis asks, head tilting towards the scarf in his hand. Harry can’t see him, but he nods, knowing what Louis meant.

“Yeah,” Harry says breathlessly, eyes widening and lips pulling into a smile. “Please,” he begs, knowing what Louis planned on doing.

Louis grabs the thin material and lets go of Harry, knowing that Harry will obey and keep his hands in place before expertly tying the red, white, and blue scarf around Harry’s wrists.

Louis pushes at Harry’s back and eases him down onto the bed, the side of Harry’s face and his chest resting against the soft bedspread, bum in the air and putting himself on display for Louis to marvel at.

“So lovely,” Louis whispers, hands gliding up and down Harry’s back before coming to a halt at Harry’s bum cheeks, slapping them lightly, wanting to stall and appreciate the way Harry looked before him for a bit longer.

Harry gasps and clenches his eyes shut, thrusting his hips back. “Louis!” he cries, desperate for him to hurry up.

Louis sits on his heels between Harry’s legs as his hands continue playing with the soft cheeks, squeezing slightly.

He spreads Harry’s arse and his right index finger brushes over Harry’s hole lightly; teasingly because Louis knows how sensitive the skin is there and just how much Harry loves being teased.

Harry’s hole clenches and he lets out a small moan. “Oh my God,” he whimpers. Louis chuckles and lets his finger circle around Harry’s hole and rub along the crack, tickling and torturous, but absolutely amazing.

“You like it when I touch you here, love?” Louis questions, finger pausing over the pink, puckered skin.

Harry makes a small noise of disapproval. “Louis,” he barely whispers, “please.”

Louis’ finger prods lightly, barely pushing in before pulling away, hands spreading Harry’s cheeks and leaning in close.

His mouth is watering, wanting to taste Harry so badly. Just dying to bury his nose into the soft skin and let his tongue take control.

“More?” Louis asks, feeling his hot breath come back at him after bouncing off of Harry’s arse.

“Please,” Harry cries, voice high pitched and needy. "Fuck yes!”

Louis hums, nose rubbing between Harry’s cheeks, down his taint and all the way back up. “You prepared,” Louis states, inhaling the smell of Harry’s strawberry body wash.

Harry blushes, but it goes unseen and he lets out a shy noise in reply, making Louis smile as he kisses Harry’s soft skin.

“How’d you know this would happen?” Louis asks playfully, lips brushing the hairless skin. “What if I refused your lovely offer?”

This time it’s Harry’s turn to laugh. His hands unclench from behind his back and ball back up as he lets a small giggle escape past his lips. “I know you can’t get enough of this,” He says, pushing his bum back and Louis’ nose once again meeting the crevice between his cheeks.

Louis chuckles, face rubbing Harry’s bum as he nips at it gently. “You cheeky kitten.”

Harry wants more and so does Louis. Once again spreading Harry’s cheeks, Louis gives Harry’s pink hole a few kisses before he pokes his tongue out, the tip lightly flicking over Harry’s sensitive skin a few times. His tongue goes to work, licking hot stripes up and down Harry’s hole.

His wide tongue covers every inch of skin as he licks, eating his boy out just right.

His tongue continues to lick and lightly poke at Harry’s entrance, teasing him and making him shake.

Louis finally pushing his tongue into Harry and Harry lets out a loud, broken whimper, hands fisting behind his back and fighting with the restraints around his wrists.

“Feel good?” Louis asks, reluctantly pulling away. Harry nods, face rubbing against the duvet.

“Please, Lou,” Harry begs, though he’s not sure what he wants. He wants a lot of things. He wants Louis inside of him, wants Louis’ tongue to continue, and he just wants to fucking touch himself.

“Please what, baby?” Louis taunts. Harry groans, frustrated and Louis dives back in, desperate to taste more of Harry.

He sucks his fingers and inserts one into Harry, tongue circling around it and ghosting over the puckered skin.

He continues like this, adding one finger at a time while his tongue joins, making Louis’ jaw sore and spit dribble down his chin, but he doesn’t care. Harry smells sweet like strawberries and he tastes like- like  _Harry_. And the noises he makes are incredible, so fucking amazing and Louis needs more.

His free hand lifts off of Harry’s smooth skin and swiftly comes down, causing Harry to gasp as his skin stings. He pushes his hips back, cheeks flattening into Louis’ hand and Louis’ fingers driving deeper into him, Louis’ tongue pausing so he could lift his head.

“Stay still,” Louis warns. “You want me to continue, don’t you?” he asks, fingers curling inside of Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry squeaks out, “Yes, sorry. Please keep going.”

Louis obeys, tongue once again circling his fingers and flicking faster, fingers curling more often and Harry shaking harder.

Louis pulls away, breathing heavily and wiping his mouth with his clean hand, his other slowly pulling out of Harry.

“Jesus, Louis. I need-” Harry’s cut off by his own moans, hips rocking backwards. “Fuck me.”

Louis’ hands rub up Harry’s cheeks and across his back, letting his hands grip Harry’s broad shoulders.

He tugs at them and pulls Harry up, slowly turning Harry around to face him on his knees, face red and head pounding with the sudden rush of blood and the excitement of what’s to come.

Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s base, squeezing and earning a broken moan from Harry. He watches Harry’s cock leak more pre-cum and smirks, tilting his head up and kissing Harry’s lips sweetly.

Louis hums and Harry goes weak, body falling forward onto Louis, causing Louis to laugh and soothingly start to rub Harry’s back as he leaves small kisses to where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Louis,” Harry’s whines, the words mumbled against Louis’ skin.

Louis hums questioningly, hips circling forward and meeting Harry’s. They’re still on their knees, Harry’s weight on Louis as their members brush, the small amount of friction making them both crave for more.

“Please, Louis. I need you,” Harry moans, biting at Louis’ neck and kissing his way to Louis’ pulse.

Louis massages Harry’s scalp, fingers threading through his hair and getting lost in his long curls. “Need me how, love?” He whispers, head turning to kiss Harry’s temple.

His pulse quickens at how needy Harry sounds. He already knew Harry was getting desperate, but listening to Harry’s shaky words had Louis’ heart pounding hard in his chest.

Harry feels Louis’ pulse against his lips and smiles before leaning back, hands still behind his back and making it difficult to do so. His eyelids flutter open, green irises covered by his dilated pupils. “I need you. Need you inside me, Lou,” he silently begs.

Louis’ hands are spread out on Harry’s hips as he turns both of them around and falls to his back, Harry coming with him and straddling his hips.

Louis smiles and reaches beside him, opening the drawer of the table next to the bed and grabbing the lube.

Harry licks his lips and watches Louis uncap the lube, slowly pouring some onto his fingers before rubbing them together to warm the lube and throwing the bottle to the floor, not caring what happens to it.

He reaches behind Harry and strokes himself, coating his length with the dense liquid, careful not to tease himself.

“Hurry,” Harry whines, hands twisting in the tight scarf around his wrists. He’s itching to touch Louis; to run his hands over Louis’ chest and let the pads of his thumbs flick over Louis’ nipples, desperate to hear the high pitched moans escape Louis’ pretty lips at his ministrations, but he can’t.

Louis’ fingers dig into Harry’s hips and Harry lifts himself up, waiting for Louis to spread the leftover lube on his fingers over Harry’s entrance and line himself up to Harry’s hole. Harry hovers, shaking as he feels the head of Louis’ cock push in.

He slowly inches his way down Louis’ cock, pausing every so often to tease both Louis and himself.

Harry’s been waiting all day for Louis to come home and he can’t take this slow pace much longer. He prepared himself earlier and stayed put on the bed, teasing himself for an hour, his cock being hard now for two.

He wanted Louis to dig his nails in his shoulders and fuck him hard into the mattress or to bend Harry over the kitchen table and pound into him from behind. He wanted Louis to call him his baby as he marked every little bit of his skin, but now he’s here with half of Louis’ dick past the tight ring of muscles and- fuck, he’s going to ride Louis.

Louis’ other hand is back on Harry’s hip and both hands squeeze the soft, unblemished skin, making sure to leave bruises. He moans when he thinks of how pretty they will look next to Harry’s fern leaves tattooed into the milky skin.

And then Louis is gasping as Harry drops down, fully seated with his back straight and chest out as if he was the king sitting on his throne.

“Hazza,” Louis moans, “you’re so tight.” Louis wishes they were doing this in reverse so he could let his eyes stay glued to Harry’s arse, watching Harry move on his cock as he pleasures himself, but Louis thinks it’s much better to watch Harry’s face as he rides him.

Harry groans as he pulls up, loving the burn of the stretch and the feeling of being filled. “You fill me up so good, Lou,” Harry growls, voice deep.

He lifts up halfway and slams back down, his skin slapping with Louis’ and causing a delicious sting to spread over both of them.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis moans, watching Harry bounce slowly, “So tight, baby.”

Louis licks his lips and Harry feels so good around him; so tight, hot, and wonderful. “Talk to me, love,” Louis begs. “God, I want to hear your voice.“

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat and he groans, sitting still on Louis cock and circling his hips.

“You’re so big, Lou,” Harry moans, voice trembling. “Feels so good inside of me-” Harry gasps, feeling Louis’ nails dig into his hips. “Want you to fill me up.“

“Yeah?” Louis teases, feeling Harry clench around him. “You like the feeling of me inside you; big and thick?”

Harry’s head falls back, his pale and pretty neck baring itself. He moves his hips backwards and forwards, Louis still buried deep inside of him.

“Feels amazing, Lou,” Harry whispers before moving up and down, getting into a pleasurable rhythm. “Fuck.”

Louis’ practically drooling, watching Harry ride his cock like he’s on a mission, so natural and easy like it’s Harry’s duty- like it’s his fucking every day job to just take Louis’ hard cock like the good boy he is.

Louis verbalizes these thoughts, wanting to keep talking, to get Harry to reply just to hear his sweet voice.

“You love taking my cock, don’t you baby?” Louis asks.

“Yes! Fuck, Louis. All the time, yeah,” Harry spits out, finger nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

Harry moves faster now, up and down, angling himself to try and find his own bundle of nerves. His head tilts back and he looks down at Louis through half lidded, heavy eyelids, and mouth hanging open as small pants escaping his lips.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis breathes, hands rubbing up Harry’s sides and back down.

“Louis,” Harry tries to say, but his voice is compromised by a broken moan.

Harry’s legs do all the work and Louis admires the muscles in Harry’s thighs, working hard to lift himself up and down his cock.

And then Harry’s eyebrows are knitting together, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, biting hard before letting out a strangled moan when he finds his prostate, continuously pounding into it himself.

Harry’s noises are loud and his moans are sinful, driving Louis insane. He can feel Harry’s ass slamming down on him, thick and soft, and Louis’ hands itch to grab it. They itch to slap those cheeks, to hear the sound his hands make when they collide with the smooth skin.

And they get what they wanted. Louis’ hands leave Harry’s hips and slowly circle around until his palms are full of the pale skin, jiggling every time Harry’s arse slams down and meets Louis’ pelvis. His fingers dig in as he gives Harry a few small squeezes before lifting his hands.

Harry whimpers at the loss, but he’s gasping loudly, his cock throbbing, and clenching around Louis tightly when he feels Louis’ hands slap him hard across his bum cheeks.

“Oh my- Fuck, Louis,” Harry screams, throat on fire and eyes burning with tears. He just wants more. More,  _more, more_  of the stinging pain. And Louis was going to give it to him.

Harry’s long curls bounce with his movements and Louis has to admit he’s never seen anything better than this. “Look so pretty Harry,” Louis groans, licking his lips and meeting Harry’s eyes. “So pretty riding my cock, curls bouncing all over the place.”

Harry just continues shaking, his thighs burning, arms aching, and head fuzzy.

“You’d like me to pull your hair, wouldn’t you?” Louis asks, smirking, but Harry can’t say anything. Louis’ cock is inside of him and Louis’ dirty talk with his high pitched, yet rough voice leaves Harry speechless.

“You’d like for me to pull your hair while I fuck you from behind, huh, baby?” Louis growls. Harry’s cock is hard and red, leaking excessively, begging to be touched.

Louis’ fingers rub the skin lightly before his left hand leaves one more slap to Harry’s right arse cheek. His hands then come around in front of Harry and he tickles up his chest as Harry continuously slams into his own prostate, quiet gasps leaving his throat.

“You like that?” Louis groans, a smirk painted across his face. Harry nods frantically, wet lips open and letting small whines out, reaching Louis’ ears and sounding like pure sex.

Louis’ fingers curl and he drags his nails down Harry’s chest, leaving angry red marks and Harry’s abs clench under Louis’ touch, his skin fluttering before he goes weak, gasping at the incredible feeling of his sweat stinging the harsh marks Louis left behind. It didn’t hurt that much, as Louis isn’t that cruel, but it was enough to have Harry moaning.

“More,” Harry begs, clenching tightly as he continues his pace, moving up and down on Louis’ cock.

“Yeah?” Louis questions, fingers brushing Harry’s hard, perky nipples. “What do you say, princess? Tell Daddy.“

Harry stops, sitting on Louis and squeezing his eyes shut, refusing to move.

“Harry?” Louis asks in a concerned tone, hands coming up to Harry’s face to cup his cheeks.

Harry is as still as a statue, only moving his chest to heave in and out his ragged breaths. “I’m-“ He clears his throat and swallows, “I was going to come,” Harry replies sheepishly. “You- um.”

Louis laughs quietly, hands stroking Harry’s face. “What, baby?“ he asks.

Harry’s eyes meet his and he starts moving again. “I like it when you- when you call me that,” he admits. Louis smiles and brings Harry down for a quick kiss before Harry straightens up again.

Both are breathing heavily, the faint sound of slapping skin under the loud sounds of their breathing mixed in with a few curse words is all that can be heard.

“More! Please, Lou,” Harry cries, toes curling and head falling forward. His curls fall in front of his face and Louis pushes the hair behind his ears. “Please,” Harry begs once more, weakly.

Louis hums. “Good boy,” he says, voice unusually deep and hands trailing around to Harry’s back, watching Harry’s thick cock throb and bounce. “Such a slut for my cock.” He finishes.

And that’s it for Harry. He shakes and his chest heaves as he falls on top of Louis, forehead resting against his boyfriend’s collarbone.

The small praise that rolled off of Louis’ tongue and the dirty name he gave had Harry going weak, his brain practically shutting down for the time being.

Louis knows his boy well, knows what he likes.

All of Harry’s weight is on Louis and he can’t move anymore. He’s tired and shaky. He’s impossibly hard and it’s painful, but he just wants to come.

Louis thrusts his hips up into Harry, knowing he has to continue from here on by himself, but not minding one bit.

His nails scratch down Harry’s back slowly, ever so gently this time as he turns his head, lips meeting Harry’s ear as he pants out, “Such a good boy.” He kisses the skin he can reach. “My good boy.”

The faint burn Louis’ nails leave behind and his hot breath against Harry’s ear has Harry pushing his hips back, arching to meet Louis’ hips every time Louis thrusts up.

Harry kisses above Louis’ nipple before he moves his head up. His teeth sink into Louis’ shoulder and he whimpers.

“Baby,” Louis breathes, chest heaving against Harry’s. “Harry, I’m close.“

Harry nods, his curls tickling Louis’ skin. “Me too,” he croaks.

Louis’ fingers ghost up Harry’s back, tracing the path his fingers made and growls. “Don’t you dare cum, Haz.”

Louis slams his hips up faster, close to the edge. Harry says nothing.

Louis’ left hand tangles itself in Harry’s hair and yanks, causing Harry’s head to snap up as he lets out a strangled moan, mouth hanging open and eyes falling shut.

“Did you hear me, love?” Louis pushes.

“Yes- yes. I won’t come- Fuck,” Harry manages.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” Louis asks, smirking devilishly at Harry’s flushed face.

“Yeah,” Harry whimpers, head falling back onto Louis’ shoulder.

Louis is using everything he’s got to fuck up into Harry’s tight hole, thighs burning and chest heaving as his hands travel over Harry’s skin. He’s fucking Harry hard and fast because he knows Harry likes it and he knows his boy deserves it. He deserves to feel good.

Harry’s cock is rubbing against Louis’ hot skin every so often and he’s leaking onto Louis’ torso, cock twitching and pre-cum connecting his cock to Louis’ stomach.

Louis holds Harry’s hips still and thrusts up a few more times before he pulls out swiftly and comes with Harry’s name on his tongue, focused on the feeling of Harry’s wetness over his smoldering skin.

Harry feels Louis spill onto his back and bum and he lets out a shaky breath, relieved that Louis might finally let him come.

Louis catches his breath as he lifts Harry, placing him on his belly before leaning down to clean his own mess off of Harry’s back and bum.

His tongue trails over Harry’s red cheeks and he gives a few bites and kisses before collecting the last little bit of his cum with two fingers, flipping Harry over and letting him get comfortable on his back.

Louis’ sticky fingers meet Harry’s plump lips, running across them and coaxing Harry’s mouth open. He takes Louis’ fingers in, swirling his tongue around the digits and moaning.

Louis pulls his fingers out and Harry licks his lips clean, sucking his bottom lip in and biting it gently. Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s nose. “So gorgeous, baby.“

“You taste so good, Lou,” Harry admits shyly, cheeks reddening fiercely. Louis smiles, glad that Harry was enjoying himself.

Harry’s arms hurt and his hands are numb, so Louis looks at him sadly before cooing at his boyfriend. “Sit up, love.”

Harry does, slowly, and Louis unties his bound wrists. Harry brings them in front of himself and lies back down, letting Louis kiss his wrists and fingers. He will be sore tomorrow, that’s for sure.

“Do you wanna come, baby?“ Louis whispers.

“Please,” Harry whines.

Louis smiles and moves down, kissing his way to Harry’s groin. He takes Harry’s member into his right hand, making him hiss, struggling to keep his hips still and desperate for his release.

Louis strokes him slowly; teasingly and Harry swears he’s going to go insane.

Louis’ lips leave small kisses over Harry’s thighs as he strokes Harry, loving the feeling of Harry’s muscles twitching under his palm.

“Louis-”

Louis cuts Harry off to command, “Tell me when you’re going to come.”

Harry agrees and lies there as Louis kisses every inch of skin he can reach.

Louis lets Harry’s hand card through his hair and Harry sighs, finally being able to touch Louis, even if only a little bit.

“Lou, I’m going to come,” He says biting his lip in anticipation, but Louis’ hand stills and squeezes Harry’s base.

“Louis,” he almost sobs, “don’t.”

Louis chuckles, hot breath fanning over Harry’s hips. He finds it amusing that Harry thinks he can tell him what to do.

He stays still for a few more seconds before moving his hand again. “Warn me,” he repeats.

And now Harry knows what Louis is doing. He’s denying Harry of his orgasm. And Harry is excited.

They’ve done this before, so Harry is pretty well trained. And although it’s painful as hell, he loves every second of their edging sessions. He loves when he comes so hard he almost blacks out.

Louis’ hand is tight around Harry and his thumb brushes the head of Harry’s cock, causing Harry to moan and curl his fingers tighter in Louis’ hair.

Louis slowly kisses, nibbles, and licks his way up Harry’s torso. When he reaches half way up Harry’s abs, Harry’s hands are tugging roughly and Louis knows very well what that means.

His hand stops and he feels Harry twitch in his hand. He takes his hand away and rests his forehead on Harry’s middle, waiting for Harry to calm down as he inhales the sharp smell of Harry’s sweet, yet salty sweat.

Harry is tense and his legs widen, bumping Louis’ thighs. Louis moves between his legs instead of straddling them and Harry spreads them further, heels digging into the bed.

“Okay,” Harry breathes out. “I’m okay.”

“Promise?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows.

Harry nods with a small, “Yeah.“

Louis smiles and runs his index finger up and down Harry’s length, circling around the tip before going back down and letting his hand cup Harry’s balls. Harry breathes heavily and his toes curl into the duvet.

Louis continues to kiss up Harry’s chest, moving to Harry’s right side and flicking his tongue over the hard nipple as his small hand curls around Harry again.

He tugs Harry’s cock faster this time, teeth grazing Harry’s nipple and earning those pretty noises from Harry’s throat that he loves so,  _so_  much.

“Oh my god,” Harry moans.

“Are you gonna come?” Louis asks around Harry’s nipple. Harry’s hands leave Louis’ hair and they go back to digging into the duvet.

“N-no,” He says honestly. “Just- They’re sensitive.”

Louis smirks and kisses his way to Harry’s other nipple, giving it the same attention as his hand picks up its pace.

His own cock throbs from the small pained noises that Harry lets out, sure that he could come again, but right now he wants to give his attention to Harry.

“Louis, please. I need-”

Louis stops and Harry begins to cry, eyes watering and closing tightly, tears slipping out.

Louis leans up and kisses the tears away before letting his lips cover Harry’s swollen red ones.

“You’re such a good boy,” Louis praises against Harry’s lips. “Come for me, baby.“

Harry’s breath stutters out and he shakes as Louis’ hand strokes him once more.

Louis gives Harry’s lips a few small pecks before letting his eyes meet Harry’s. “Where do you want to come?”

Harry just stares at Louis, lips parted, feeling the sweat drip down his forehead and feeling some run down his neck to pool between his collar bones.

“Tell me, love,” Louis pushes sweetly.

Harry swallows and it feels uncomfortable yet so satisfying when his dry throat welcomes the pool of saliva.

“Your- Fuck, Lou,” Harry moans, hips jerking forward roughly. “Your mouth, please.”

“Of course, love.” Louis says, smiling as he moves down and takes as much of Harry as he can, swirling his tongue around the head as his hand strokes what he couldn’t reach.

Harry is heavy against his tongue and Louis can’t help the loud moan that crawls up his throat, sending vibrations up Harry’s spine.

Louis reaches up with his free hand and pinches Harry’s nipple, sending a bolt of pain through Harry, which is very much accepted.

Harry gasps. “Louis, I’m- Oh my God,” Harry stutters.

Louis pulls up and sucks the tip hard, and a flick of his tongue has Harry coming hard, cock throbbing in Louis’ mouth as his head goes dizzy, moaning Louis’ name.

Louis breathes through his nose and lets Harry finish before pulling off with a slight pop.

He supports himself with his hands, watching Harry catch his breath.

Harry looks down to Louis and smiles weakly. “Thank you,” he says before closing his eyes.

Louis sits on his heels, hands in the duvet as he watches Harry’s sweaty chest rise and fall quickly, also admiring Harry’s spent cock.

Then he’s tensing up and Harry’s eyes snap open to meet Louis’ own, watching him gasp and come for the second time, untouched, cock twitching.

“Fuck,” he curses and Harry is biting his lip, laughing lightly.

Louis falls beside him and curls into Harry’s side, cock still throbbing lightly, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare say a word,” Louis growls. “I couldn’t help it, you looked so lovely.”

Harry shakes his head and Louis leans up to plant a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“You’re so breathtaking,” Louis says, lips brushing Harry’s. "You were such a good boy for me.”

Harry whines, his cock only starting to soften. “Don’t get me started again,” Harry pleads.

Louis laughs, arm snaking around Harry’s hips, fingers ticking the skin gently, lovingly. “Bet you could go again though,” Louis teases. “You’d love to take daddy’s cock again, yeah?”

Harry groans, hips circling up and meeting Louis’ thigh. “Please,” is all he says.

“God, I love you,” Louis whispers, laughing at Harry’s reaction.

Harry tightens his arm around Louis and their legs tangle, both too tired and lazy to move from the mess.

“Love you too, Boobear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feed back is always welcomed!


End file.
